shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
First Day
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |series=1 |series_no=1.01 |number=1 |sts_episode= |mma_episode= |released=July 4, 2019 |previous= |next=Feast of Fancy }} First Day is the first episode in the first series of Kindi Kids. It first aired on July 4, 2019. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Synopsis Amazon The Kindi Kids are staring their first day of school in this wonderful cartoon episode for children. The Kindi Kids are based off four colorful bobblehead dolls - Marsha Mello, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, and Donatina. The toy dolls each with glittery eyes, rooted hair, and changeable clothes. The Kindi Kids interact with magical food-themed accessories throughout the show. Episode Summary The episode starts with Peppa-Mint approaching the door and knocking. Suddenly, all of the other Kindi Kids come bursting through the door. Peppa-Mint is nervous that this is her first day at Rainbow Kindi. Mrs. Arbow welcomes Donatina, Jessicake, and Marsha Mello to Rainbow Kindi, while Marsha Mello points out the supermarket in the school. Mrs. Arbow starts the Clappy-Slap Name Game, but she counts three kids. Mrs. Arbow thinks that she left her bubble bath running, so she leaves. Jessicake introduces Peppa-Mint to Donatina and Marsha Mello. Mrs. Arbow is back from her break. Finally, she counts four kids, remarking that they're all here. Mrs. Arbow tells Peppa-Mint that she forgets sometimes, finally getting her to touch Peppa-Mint on the nose. Mrs. Arbow tells the kids the rules of Clappy-Slap, but breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers to play along too. When the kids clapped their hands and slapped their knees (introducing the cast in the process), Peppa-Mint suddenly gets the hiccups. She remarked that it was a bad thing. Marsha Mello suggested playing hide and seek to find the hiccups, but Jessicake wasn't so sure on the idea. Jessicake stumbles across Beary Chill, who gets her to play a game of guess the food. The rules were Beary Chill would give a kid some clues, and they would have to guess what it is. Jessicake guesses many things, but Beary Chill gets two incorrect answers. Jessicake finally guesses a fruit salad, and then she was right. Marsha Mello finds Jessicake, but forgets about hide and seek. She says goodbye to Beary Chill. The kids are having a good time, until they discover that Peppa-Mint hiccups have gone away. Peppa-Mint says that the reason she got hiccups was because she was nervous about her first day at Rainbow Kindi. The other kids encourage Peppa-Mint to talk to them if she gets nervous, that way she will feel better. Mrs. Arbow suddenly has Peppa-Mint's hiccups. But then, it was time for the bobble dance. Mrs. Arbow says to the kids that every time they hear the word "play", they do the bobble dance. The kids show off their moves. Mrs. Arbow finally encourages the viewers to dance along too. The bobble song plays as the episode ends. Songs *First Day CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Jessicake (debut) *Marsha Mello (debut) *Donatina (debut) *Peppa-Mint (debut) *Mrs. Arbow (debut) Minor Characters *Beary Chill (debut) *Bunny Cart (debut) *Kitty Scanner (debut; cameo) *Apple Blossom (debut) *Kitty Basket (debut) *Shelly (debut) *Yolka (debut) *Kitty Scale (debut) Memorable Quotes Trivia *The date of the premiere of this episode was confirmed on June 27, 2019. *This episode aired in the Netherlands early on July 1, 2019. *At Drayton Manor, the episode was shown before Thomas & Friends: Digs and Discoveries starting on July 28, 2019. *This episode features a short intro highlighting only 2 of the three original tribes (the Infernites and the Cragsters), then cuts to the main episode. Some versions of the intro, however, are extended to include the Electroids, and also show the Kindi Kids filling up the screen from the full season one intro (which also shows Rainbow Kate). *An alternative title for the episode is "First Day Madness", which is only used once, on the Cartoon Network blog. *If one were to pause at a certain time, they would see that Peppa-Mint is the first Kindi Kid to be seen in the episode, and the series as a whole. *In Latin America and Brazil, the entire intro sequence is cut out, and it simply fades in on the shot Peppa-Mint knocking on the door. Broadcast Information This episode, "Feast of Fancy" and "Dancing Disaster" aired on July 4, 2019 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Be Mine" and received a total of 2.005 million viewers. Errors *On the iTunes and Google Play descriptions for this episode, Peppa-Mint is referred to as Choc Mint Charlie. *Throughout the episode, Peppa-Mint and the Mix's legs keep changing. *Peppa-Mint claps and slaps during the game before the sound is heard. In Other Languages Video File:Kindi Kids EPISODE 1 - First Day WATCH NOW Yay, let's play!|Full episode Category:Episodes